Most homes and some commercial buildings that are constructed utilize gable roof framing. At the ridge of each gable a louvered vent is installed to relieve the high attic temperatures of the warmer season. Since these louvers are fixed in the open position, heat is lost in the winter season, resulting in higher costs to heat the dwelling.
The majority of heat loss from a building occurs through the windows and ceiling. In the case of the ceiling, insulation does reduce the heat transfer from the interior of the building to the attic space. However, no provision is made to reduce the large differential in the temperature between these two zones. If the gable vents were sealed in the winter season, then the average heating cost would be reduced approximately 9%. Sealing of the vents at the outset of cooler weather also presents a potential solar radiation problem. It is possible for an attic space to reach temperatures in excess of 120.degree. F. even during the cooler season, resulting in physical damage to the roofing shingles. Therefore, provision must be made for the temperature relief of the attic space at all times.